


Up a Notch

by Daphnean



Series: Kyungsoo Kinktober [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Humiliation, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 10:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12274107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daphnean/pseuds/Daphnean
Summary: Lu Han is ready to advance their playdate routine. At least he thinks so.





	Up a Notch

Kyungsoo finished sliding the plug into him when his phone started to ring. Lu Han jumped at the sound, still across his boyfriend’s lap, looking around for where he left his pants. The moment he stood, he felt the plug settle and shift, causing him to still as he adjusted to the feeling.

“I’ll get it, babe.” Kyungsoo stood from the end of the bed, walking over and pulling out Lu Han’s phone from his jeans and handing it to him.

Lu Han kissed his cheek in thanks, finally looking at the screen. “It…but I thought Yifan was still in China?”

Kyungsoo shrugged. “Doesn’t mean he can’t-”

The phone started ringing again before he could finish his thought. Lu Han answered it quickly. “Yo, yo, yo Fan. What’s shaking?”

Across the room, Kyungsoo was rolling his eyes at him as he started picking up Lu Han’s clothes from the floor.

“Your evening. Guess who’s in town?” Lu Han could almost hear the other man’s signature gummy smile.

Lu Han gaped, immediately moving to sit. His breath hitched as the plug shifted, pressing in just enough to make his cock jump in response. How he’d forgotten it before, he didn’t know, but he was thankful that Kyungsoo hadn’t taken the opportunity to use the remote yet. It had been months since he’d seen Yifan and the last thing he wanted to do was explain his outburst was thanks to a vibrating butt plug.

“Tonight?” Lu Han rubbed his free hand over his thigh.

“Yeah, Yeol and Baek were free, Minseok and Yixing too. You and Soo want to come to dinner with us?”

Lu Han looked up at Kyungsoo, the other man putting some towels away under the sink. Tonight was their weekly playdate evening. After this they planned on finishing the laundry and watching a movie while Kyungsoo teased him with the remote until Lu Han came into his pajama pants. The mortification of the whole thing was an extra layer of arousal for him and Kyungsoo loved having that much power over him.

Exhaling slowly, Lu Han hoped he wasn’t overstepping his bounds, shifting carefully on the bed as not upset the plug. “Sure, man. Where and when?”

Kyungsoo must have heard that, leaning in the doorframe as Lu Han took mental note of the time and place, before telling Yifan that they’d see him soon.

“So we’re doing dinner out now?” Kyungsoo didn’t seem upset, more curious, as he padded into the room.

Lu Han grinned up sheepishly at him, still sitting on the bed. “We did always talk about doing this in public, yeah?”

The shorter man came closer, fingers along his jaw. “Are you sure?”

“We have safewords…and I don’t want to miss out on our playdate or seeing Yifan.” Lu Han looked down, digging his bare foot into the carpet. Kyungsoo’s socks had hedgehogs on them; a gift from Baekhyun for Dirty Santa.

Kyungsoo tapped his thumb on his chin. “If you’re sure. I’ll try to go easy on you.”

As soon as the words left his lips, he flicked the remote on, Lu Han jumping to attention and moaning far louder than usual out of shock. He could feel his cheeks heat, see that wicked smirk on his boyfriend’s face that made the whole thing feel even more arousing.

“Come on, baby. We have a dinner to get to.”

\--

Seeing Yifan was great, wonderful even. The little pub they’d set up shop at was really homey, poorly lit, and a little too loud. The pizza was amazing and Lu Han had laughed so hard his cheeks were aching as the meal went on. Baekhyun and Chanyeol were every bit the comedy duo they had been when they’d all met in college.

But the whole meal had a completely different undertone to Lu Han that only Kyungsoo knew about. His boyfriend wasn’t cruel, but he certainly didn’t let him forget that he was currently wearing a remote-control butt plug in a crowded bar on a Thursday night. Every moment the conversation lulled or Lu Han just finished setting his drink down, the vibrations started and surged. Were the tables further back, it’d be obvious to their whole friend circle that he was hard in his jeans. It was uncomfortable, yes, but it also added an extra swirl of whipped cream to the top of his turned-on sundae.

As the conversation lulled, Kyungsoo took the chance to up the vibrations. Panic threaded between his ribs between the pull of arousal. Could anyone else hear the thrumming coming from him? Was he going to slip up and make a sound that he couldn’t just explain off? Kyungsoo just smirked at him over the rim of his glass. That confidence was really not helping his cock feel any less hard.

Finally everyone started to stretch, check their phones, and Lu Han felt his pulse skyrocket. Meal finished and it nearing nine-thirty, most of them had work the following day and so the inevitable goodbye shuffle was next. And Lu Han’s dick was still very much present and noticeable. He clenched around the plug, taking a long drink of his soda as he tried to will his erection down.

Kyungsoo had tactfully turned the vibration off a few minutes prior, but the humiliation of his arousal was a vicious, self-perpetuating cycle. Turning his focus to Yifan, he pulled his phone out and briefly considered texting Kyungsoo a safeword, but instead just added the dates Yifan planned to visit next onto his calendar.

When everyone else was staring at the phones, Lu Han reached down to adjust himself, hoping he could get away with it just feeling like the inseam of his jeans if anyone hugged a little too tightly.

Eventually there was the awkward dance of goodbye hugs and brofists. Each hug only further cemented his humiliation, the knowledge of his hard cock present between him and his friends a whole new level he could never voice to any of them. Only Baekhyun seemed to notice, as he hugged everyone the tightest. Lu Han froze as Baekhyun did, fear twisting in his gut alongside his want.

“Knew you and Soo were into some freaky shit.” Baekhyun whispered, then smirked as he pulled back, giving him a greasy wink. Lu Han knew he was gaping and had to be so red in the face he’d make a stop sign jealous, but he couldn’t react any less to his friend’s response.

\--

As soon as they were walking to the car, Kyungsoo had his hand along the small of his back, rubbing slow circles. The touch was comforting, but Lu Han also wanted it lower. “Too much, baby?”

Lu Han shook his head. “It…Baekhyun knew.”

“Probably because he and Yeol have tried it, let’s be honest.” Kyungsoo looked concerned. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I’m even harder. Fuck, I almost drug you to the bathroo-oh fuck.”

Kyungsoo had wicked timing when they were alone. He’d flicked the knob up a notch higher than in the pub earlier. Lu Han leaned against him, shuddering helplessly as he bit his own lip. They were alone in the alley but if he moaned it wasn’t going to be quiet at all.

“We can always pop back in real fast. I’m sure you’ll look just as pretty coming in the bathroom was you will in the car or on the couch back home.” Kyungsoo’s voice was so level, but authoritative, pleased.

Lu Han whined softly into his shoulder. “Oh God. I won’t make it home.”

“Then let’s hope no one looks in the car windows on the way back, yeah?” Kyungsoo opened the door for him. “Inside baby.”

Lu Han struggled to stoop inside the car, gingerly sitting, but nothing would ease the vibrations. He could feel how slick the inside of his underwear was getting now and even hear the sounds of the plug in the silence of the car.

It felt like hours before Kyungsoo climbed into the driver’s seat. “Remember the words.”

“No, I…I want to come like this.” Lu Han couldn’t look over at him, just leaning back against the headrest, eyes closed.

Kyungsoo reached over, squeezing his thigh, before pulling back and starting the car. The vibrations started to increase in intensity and frequency slowly. Along with the bumps on the road, Lu Han was starting to feel a little manic with arousal. He gripped his own thighs, not wanting to palm himself through his pants. Even with his eyes still closed he could feel Kyungsoo’s gaze when they hit stoplights.

Another notch of the dial and Lu Han finally groaned, long and low. His hands were white-knuckled on his knees.

“Gonna come for me like this, baby?” Kyungsoo’s voice was sinfully low, husky. “Just from your little toy. Anyone could see, could be in a truck high enough and look down in the right light and see you squirm as you come.”

“I-” Lu Han felt hysterical as he pushed himself further into the seat, just a bit more friction and he was going to break. “Soo, I’m-”

He came in waves, the vibrations steady and prolonging his orgasm as his release filled his underwear and soiled the front of his jeans. Kyungsoo’s hand was on his knee now, so the vibrations continued, even as they started to be too much.

Finally they ceased. Lu Han felt jittery and floaty in the afterglow, Kyungsoo’s hand back on his leg after shutting off the plug. Mortification and the feeling of the cooling come had him uncomfortable now, but he looked over at Kyungsoo’s face and it all felt right.

“That sounded like a good one.” Kyungsoo’s smile was easygoing, soft. He leaned over the seat partition and kissed him. It was only then Lu Han realized they’d stopped, likely already at their house. The pub hadn’t been far.

Lu Han just sighed, melting into the kiss. “I…we might have to do that again.”

His boyfriend’s laugh was soft, light in the moment. “Have I created a monster?”

“Only the best kind.” Lu Han nipped his lip. “Can we get inside now? Maybe after I clean up we can get a round two?”

Kyungsoo’s smile shifted into a smirk. “Perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> This one was tricky, mostly because LuSoo isn't a ship I sail with usually and I've already touched on hints of this kink a bit before. Still, I enjoyed it quite a bit. Also I realized I have a lot of Top!Soo going on. It wasn't my intention, but I like my Kyungsoo in any way as long as he's happy. 
> 
> All acts written here are safe, sane, and consensual. All parties are legal age or above, as well.
> 
> EXO and all other Kpop entertainers presented here are real people and so I remind you that this is just a fic, like a play with their stage personas as the actors. This is not intended to be a representation of who these men and women are or are not. Remember to love and respect them always. And thanks for reading! <3


End file.
